A Different Kind of Warrior
by mmooch
Summary: Due to the spell ingredients Willow used – and Osiris' strange sense of humor – a different warrior is returned to protect humanity.


**A Different Kind of Warrior**

Summary: Due to the spell Willow used – and Osiris' strange sense of humor – a different warrior is returned to protect humanity.

Timeline: season 6

Warning: mostly goofy, except for one attack on a Scooby.

A/N: This is just for fun, folks.

Thanks to my betas: nope

Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. Further disclaimer at the bottom. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Osiris listened as the witch demanded the return of her friend and protector. Sure, all the requirements were _technically_ satisfied, but the lord of the dead was feeling a little ornery and wanted to teach the mortals a lesson about not sticking their nose into his business.

They wanted a warrior returned to them? Okay, he'd do it, but he wouldn't send back the Slayer; she earned her place in Valhalla as a new Valkyrie. If she went back to the mortal plane, it would be on their schedule and as one of them.

But that left the question of who to send.

He looked around to the other realms for a suitable candidate and one of the Greek goddesses had just the being for him.

When the warrior arrived in front of him, Osiris placed his hands on their shoulders to mark them and to give them their orders. "Go Cerynitis…protect humanity from the evil demons of that realm!"

* * *

**Buffy's graveside**

**A few minutes later…**

As the demon gang busted up the resurrection ritual, nobody witnessed the warrior's arrival near the headstone. With Osiris' command fresh in her mind and her goddess' training and gifts flowing through her body, she sniffed the air for evil. This place was saturated with the smell. It would take weeks, maybe months to cleanse it fully. Oh well, this was her sacred duty, and she'd work at it for as long as it took.

The first evil demon Cerynitis ran into was a vampire. That was easy enough to deal with; a jab through the heart and no more vampire. The next demon took a little more work because she had to decapitate it and with no hands, that wasn't easy.

Slowly, but surely, she kept working her way towards the nearby town – where she felt the strongest concentration of evil. She stopped when she saw a sobbing brunette picking up some pieces of metal and crying out, _'Buffy!'_ Next to the girl was another vampire and she prepared to kill it before it could attack the innocent.

To her shock, the vampire didn't try to hurt the girl; he actually was comforting her. Was it a trick of some kind? Cerynitis prayed to her goddess for guidance, then turned to find more prey when she felt the answer come to her. If he became a threat, she could always track him down later.

Suddenly a new scent called to her and she took off running towards it.

She found the smell in an alley, surrounded by more of those demons. After dispatching the demons, she zeroed in on the source of the smell. While not an evil demon she could kill, it was tainted by dark magick, so she felt justified in causing it some pain. This was for the fawn killed to bring her to this place!

A few minutes later, after Cerynitis finished exacting her revenge, she took off to find more evil. She heard the boy exclaim, "Did Willow just get beaten up by a blonde deer with antlers?"

One of the females gasped and replied, "No, Xander, that wasn't just any deer…that was the Golden Hind! A creature blessed by the goddess Artemis, goddess of the hunt! Willow! What blood did you use for the ritual?"

Cerynitis galloped off, feeling assured that at least one of the mortals understood the significance of her presence and could explain it to the others…if they were smart enough to listen to her.

* * *

Additional Disclaimer: The Golden Hind (Cerynitis) is from Greek mythology; originally I was gonna use one of the deer from Bambi, but a female deer with antlers? That could only be the Golden Hind. Got the 'name' from wiki.

A/N: Yeah, I know I should be working on updates, but Musie couldn't help herself when she saw another story where Willow killed the fawn to bring Buffy back.


End file.
